powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Pleprechaun
is a leprechaun potter who sculpts the Dora Monsters and Golem Soldiers out of clay before placing them in the oven. Biography Early Life 170 million years ago, the powerful witch known as Bandora waged war on the five tribes and the dinosaurs they worshiped. Although she almost drove the dinosaurs into extinction, she was stopped by the Guaridan Beasts. As punishment for her crimes, Bandora and her followers Pleprechaun, Totpat, Grifforzer, and Bookback were exiled on the planet Nemesis. In the event that Bandora may one day get free, the five tribes selected their greatest warriors to enter a state of suspended animation. These warriors included Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi, Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, Dime Tribe Knight Boi, and Lithia Tribe Princess Mei. Their tombs were left in the case of Mysterious Sage Barza. Revival In the year 1992, a Japanese space mission to the planet Nemesis led to the accidental release of Bandora and her minions. Seeking to pick things off where they left off, Bandora launched a full-scale assault on Tokyo. Hating children, Bandora also kidnapped two children that were part of the space mission and left them for her minions to torture. This prompted Barza to revive the warriors of the five tribes to put a stop to her. Brought up to date on what was going on, the five were given Dino Bucklers they could become the Zyurangers, avatars for the Guardian Beasts on Earth and the only force powerful enough to oppose Bandora. Upon his revival on Earth, Pleprechaun's primary task was creatign the many Dora Monsters and Golem Soldiers that Bandora unleashed upon the planet Earth. Due to this role, Pleprechaun remained primarily on the sidelines and was never directly involved in Bandora's war against the Zyurangers. Perfectionist Unlike the other members of the Bandora Gang, Pleprechaun is neither malevolent nor cruel and once even questions Bandora as to why she has such a hatred of children, reasoning that something happened in her past to make her this way. Being an artist and perfectionist, Pleprechaun will throw away any monsters that don't meet his personal standards as he tried to do with Dora Circe before Bandora demanded that he bring it to life in order to eat all the food on Earth. Even after Dora Circe nearly defeated the Zyurangers by eating their weapons, Pleprechaun did not share Bandora's celebratory mood and instead lamented over Dora Circe's complete lack of elegance. Later, under increasing pressure to perform, Pleprechaun placed wanted adds in the faerie forest for an assistant in order to help keep up with Bandora's constant demand for more monsters. Unfortunately, the only one who answered was a Dwarf named Fairy Dondon whose less than intimidating creations made everyone happy but made an enraged Bandora throw him out of her castle; forcing Pleprechaun to continue to shoulder the burden alone. Not long after this, Pleprechaun plied his skills to help create Durandal, a powerful sword given to Dora Knight. However, like all his creations before it, Dora Knight and Durandal were both destroyed by the Zyurangers. Final Battles Eventually, the Bandora Gang discovered an underground supply of Dokiita Clay. With this new material, Pleprechaun used the clay to make stronger creations. His first creations with the Dokitta clay were a more powerful army of Golems as well as the monster known as Dora Franke. Despite the new materials, Pleprechaun's monsters were consistently destroyed by the Zyurangers. Pleprechaun's greatest creation was Dora Talos a massive robot that was built to rival the Zyuranger's guardian Daizyuzin. Despite the combined might of Dai-Satan, Dora Talos, and Bandora's son Kai, the Zyurangers won yet again. With the death of her son, Bandora shed a tear that stripped her of her power. This allowed the Zyurangers to trap her and her minions back in the jar to resume their eternal exile in space. Pleprechaun was last seen within this jar with the other members of Bandora's gang celebrating the birth of Grifforzer and Lamy's child Grifforzer, Jr. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Pleprechaun is the villain who is confronted at the end of the first stage of the ''Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. He fights against Tiger Ranger Boi, who is controlled by the player. Powers and Abilities Teleportation: Pleprechaun can teleport from location to location. The full range of these abilities are unknown but he has demonstrated the ability to teleport from Bandora's Palace on the Moon to Earth. Sculpting: Pleprechaun is a skilled sculptor utilizing magic clay to create Bandora's army of Golem Soldiers, Dokiita Golems and Dora Monsters. Appearances See Also Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Category:Bandora Gang Category:Monster Creator Category:Alchemists